


#4: Day

by nightbirdrises



Series: Advent 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: Blaine takes on a daunting task (especially for a first grader) in order to tell his older best friend Kurt something very special and important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4: Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's a marathon, not a sprint, I keep telling myself. Then again, most marathons don't involve final exams as obstacles. Find other advent things [here!](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/klaineadvent)

It takes months, but no length of time seems able to put him off. He even asks for them for his birthday along with a keyboard (so he can carry it around, unlike the big piano in their house). His dad isn’t sure what to make of it, though he buys plenty. His mom thinks it’s a good idea and even finds a bigger jar when it turns out the one they were using was too small. His big brother, Cooper, was the one who told him how many he needed to get - and then told his mom, who remembers the number for him because it’s so mind-blowingly big.

What he’s been collecting since the beginning of the summer are marbles, the ones that are colorful and fun to look at. When Mama tells him, with two weeks left before Christmas, that he only needs six more, he goes straight to the store with Cooper to buy them. He gets a pack of his favorite kind, the ones that look like they have a little piece of space inside them.

“Congrats,” Cooper says while they’re walking home, Blaine skipping with joy. “You actually got that many marbles. I didn’t think you’d be able to keep up with it.”

“Why not?” Blaine asks. Before Cooper can say anything, he adds, “It’s for Kurt.”

“Huh.” Cooper stares at him for a moment. “Does this kid even like marbles?”

“He likes… things that are pretty,” Blaine says, recalling a conversation at recess. “Marbles are pretty.”

“Yeah, so are dresses, but he probably doesn’t like those.”

“Kurt likes dresses,” Blaine tells him. “Don’t  _you_  like them?”

“Well, sure, they look good, but…” Cooper trails off. “You know, never mind. I just don’t want you to be disappointed if he doesn’t like it, Squirt.”

Blaine glares at him. “I think he’ll like it, Mama thinks so too.”

Cooper shakes his head. “If you say so. Come on, let’s race to the door.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine can’t actually carry the massive jar full of marbles to school, so he tucks it into the wheeled backpack he used to carry and wheels it in, proudly telling every teacher who asks him about it that it’s a Christmas present for his best friend. He doesn’t see Kurt until recess, though, so the jar remains with his backpacks for a time; during class he can’t sit still, feet and fingers tapping and knees jiggling. It’s not unusual for him to feel like he has too much energy to stay in one place, but what’s different about this is that he’s energetic  _and_ nervous.

When the bell finally rings for lunch, Blaine races to the cafeteria with his rolling backpack as quickly as he can, although the stairs trip him up momentarily. He doesn’t eat with Kurt - he eats with his second grader friends, who are a little intimidating - but as soon as Blaine has scarfed down his lunch, he’s off to the playground for recess, making his way to the little tree that he and Kurt have unofficially claimed as their recess meeting spot.

“Kurt!” he says excitedly when he spots his friend coming towards him. Kurt grins and jogs the rest of the way, only to be ambushed with a hug from Blaine. Their winter coats make them bounce off of each other, but only a little.

“Oh, hi Blaine,” Kurt says, surprised. “What are you so happy about?”

“I got you a present!” Turning to the backpack, Blaine unzips it and opens the front, revealing the thankfully-intact and large jar of marbles. Kurt blinks at it and crouches down to get a better look.

“They’re really pretty,” he says, “but what are they for?”

“I got… eight-six-four, um, hundred marbles, I think. Cooper says that’s how many seconds there are in a whole day.” Blaine bounces on his heels, blushing. “It’s how much time I love you every day, but in marbles.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to initiate the hug; he says, “I love you too.” Blaine hears a quiet sniffle and gets worried for a moment, pulling back just to see Kurt smiling through a few tears.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just happy,” Kurt says, rubbing at his eyes. “You’re the best friend ever.”

“You’re the best  _hugger_  ever,” Blaine says, flopping down to sit back against the tree trunk. “But you like my present?”

Kurt nods, sitting next to him. “Mom’ll like it too, and it’ll look nice next to her bed. What do you think?”

“I think I’m the happiest person in the whole universe. What do  _you_  think?”

Instead of an answer, Blaine gets an unexpected and quick kiss on the cheek. When he turns to look at Kurt, his friend is looking away, his cheeks noticeably redder. Blaine grins, already thinking about the next thing he wants to do - maybe Kurt will sing with him, seeing as Cooper would rather spend time with his friends than perform with him now. No matter what, though, Blaine’s positive that he’ll never have a better best friend than Kurt.


End file.
